Fall protection equipment is important safety equipment for workers operating at potentially harmful or even deadly heights. For example, to help ensure safety in the event of a fall, workers often wear safety harnesses connected to support structures with fall protection equipment such as lanyards, energy absorbers, self-retracting lifelines (SRLs), descenders, and the like. An SRL typically includes a lifeline that is wound about a biased drum rotatably connected to a housing. Movement of the lifeline causes the drum to rotate as the lifeline is extended out from and retracted into the housing. Examples of self-retracting lifelines include the ULTRA-LOK self-retracting lifeline, the NANO-LOK self-retracting lifeline, and the REBEL self-retracting lifeline manufactured by 3M Fall Protection Business.